


Suspicious

by UnderdogHero



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderdogHero/pseuds/UnderdogHero
Summary: Birthday fic for SpringZephyr, featuring OCs from our surprisingly in-depth AU.-"I don't want your cake. It's suspicious.""Nazu-nii helped make it.""What flavor."





	Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpringZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/gifts).



> A few days late, but happy belated birthday to Spring Zephyr!  
> If it wasn't obvious, this fic features OCs and an explanation will probably not come for a long while since this AU is... pretty confusing.

"I don't want your cake. It's suspicious."

  
"Nazu-nii helped make it."

"What flavor."

Machi mentally slapped herself for falling for the very obvious bait, scowling as Yozuki gave her a sweet grin. He held the cake out further, and Machi recoiled slightly.

On its surface, the cake looked perfectly normal. A big difference from what she knew of his brother's creations - Ritsu needed to stop making them desserts for lunch and Rei needed to stop _bringing them to school_ \- but she knew the boy liked to experiment with his cooking, if only to get a reaction out of people.

"No, seriously, what flavor. Your shit's always either really good or really bad, I feel like I need to prepare myself."

"Rude. Didn't I _just_ say Nazu-nii helped me make it?" Yozuki's smile turned into a scowl of his own. "If it makes you feel any better, Tomomo tested it and he's still alive."

Fair enough, but now she wondered if she should add "don't use my little brothers as test subjects" to their contract.

She hesitantly reached out and took the tray, and would have marveled at the precision and detail Yozuki's works always had despite the small size, if not for the sense of dread she always had whenever accepting something from him.

"The way you react you'd think it's cursed or something." He grumbled, but before she coud say that she expected most of anything he had on him to be cursed, a familiar jingle interrupted her.  
Yozuki reached into his skirt pocket, pulling out his phone and answering without even checking who it was.

"Yeah? I gave it to- oh, okay." He nodded to no one in particular, listening for a moment longer before pocketing the device and turning his attention back to his partner. "You should probably get to the auditorium."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno, something about Wataru, Tomomo and a dre-"

He didn't finish his sentence before the cake was shoved back into his hands and Machi was nothing but a large, blue blur dashing past him.

.

Machi came to a skidding halt in front of the large auditorium doors, pausing to take a breath before throwing them open and rushing inside.

"Wataru, what-"

She was cut off by the sound of something popping - or rather, several things popping - and blinked when confetti came raining down. A chorus of "Happy Birthday"s sounded around her.

"... Nee-chan, you can say something, you know." Tomoya said, looking completely safe and not in any sort of dress. She looked around quickly, spotting Wataru chuckling some distance away while Rei gave her a wide, amused smile.

"... I hate you two so much." She said, the comment very clearly aimed at the two third years. There were footsteps behind her, and Yozuki skipped past her, black hair bouncing as he stopped to stand next to Nazuna.

"You trust what I say way too often." He said teasingly, handing the cake over to the small blond.

"There were easier ways to make me come here." She said, and that damned smile was back on his face.

"I wanted to see you flustered."

"Weirdo."

"Am not."

"Are to-"

" _Don't_ even start." Tomoya said, looking back at Tsukasa, who looked exhausted as Leo shook his shoulders and went on about something that sounded suspiciously like "is there gonna be a fight?" And "my money's on Machi, she can punch holes in walls!"

Honestly, it was pretty tempting to _try_ at this point.

Suddenly, the cake was back in her face and she looked up - down? - to see Nazuna in front of her, holding it out and smiling widely. She glanced to the side to see that Yozuki had moved to cling to his oldest brother's arm.

Turning her attention back to the cake, she noticed there was a single candle in the center, flame lit and swishing around from the slight movement of Nazuna's hand.

"So, yeah. Happy birthday, Macchin!"

It was hard to say no to that face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be adding more details later, but I'm starting to get the feeling this should just go up NOW.


End file.
